L'amour est Sourd
by lovelovelove22
Summary: Edward has been deaf since birth, and no one understands him until Bella comes along and completely changes his world. Completed!
1. Joyeux Noël

**Another new story. As I begin this, I'm thinking it's going to be a one-shot. But we'll see how it progresses and I'll get back to you on that. Before you ask, I've actually had this story written for a while. But things got in the way and I didn't find the right time to post…I guess that time is now.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think. Feedback is always appreciated in any way, shape, or form.**

-----

BPOV, Christmas of 1999:

_Both hands on the chest, extending outwards twice. Make a 'C ' with the right hand. Rest both arms over each other, lift right hand at a ninety degree angle. Then, pinky, index finger, and thumb up on the left hand._

"_Merry Christmas, love."_

I awkwardly made the same gestures back, mirroring Edward's expert movements. He smiled and cupped my cheek, shaking his head before moving his hand to mine and pulling me deeper into the house.

"_My parents are very excited to meet you."_ He signed, his hands and long fingers moving with precision. He had been doing this for 17 years, after all. He had to make the gestures twice before I finally caught on. I smiled nervously, my stomach in knots.

I had met Edward Cullen six months ago, when I had been at my friend Jasper's house with a couple of his friends from the neighboring town. Jasper's girlfriend, Alice, was Edward's twin sister, and when he had come to pick her up that fateful June afternoon, it all fell perfectly into place.

It didn't matter to me that Edward had been deaf since birth, and that he couldn't hear me whenever I said 'I love you'. Our relationship was so much deeper than that; so much more spiritual and emotional. I did love him. For me, it had been love at first sight. For Edward…not so much. He had attempted to explain his first opinions of me through signing, but his fingers moved to fast for my unskilled eyes and we had both soon grown frustrated; each of us unable to realize what the other was trying to say. So he had written it down for me, letting me have a view into his heart.

_I thought you were like everyone else, Bella. I thought you were one of those people who would talk about me while I was standing right in front of them, reading their lips. When I saw you that day on Jasper's porch, I concluded that you were just like the rest of them. Nosey, arrogant, and full of yourself. But you made attempt after attempt to break my shell, I realized that you were different. You cared, and that meant the world to me. Nobody, save for my parents and Alice, has ever cared the way you do. I love that you listen to me, not with your ears, but with your heart. You're the first person to ever make that kind of connection with me, and for that I am eternally grateful._

I imagined that if Edward could speak, his voice would be smooth and velvety; beautiful just like the rest of him. He had tousled bronze-tinted hair and piercing emerald green eyes, with a perfectly toned body and a heartwarming crooked smile. No one had ever given Edward a chance before; I was the only one that reached out to him. And that in itself made him care for me as much as I cared for him.

Being with Edward kept me in a near constant state of euphoria. On our first date, we sat in a nearly deserted restaurant, neither one of us speaking. Edward, because he couldn't, and I, because I wanted him to teach me how to communicate the way he did.

His fingers truly moved with speed and precision that seemed inhuman. The way he could control his fingers like that, so effortlessly, was truly an art form. He laughed at me during my first few feeble attempts, but I soon was able to sign one simple phrase.

"_I'm having fun with you."_

To that his cheeks had flushed the slightest of pinks, and he had made the identical gesture, his eyes lighting up beautifully. Edward then had held up his index finger, indicating he had one for thing to teach me before he called it a night. He had taken my right hand in his, his hands warm and soft against mine. I never wanted to let go.

"_Thank you."_ He mouthed, moving my hands tenderly to form the correct gestures. Then his soft lips had touched each of my small fingers, trailing featherlike kisses on each one. And right then, I knew that I was going to love Edward Cullen for the rest of my life, no matter what.

And that was our first date.

Now, it's Christmas time, and Edward invited me over to meet his parents on Christmas Eve and have lunch with the entire Cullen family; including his parents, Carlisle and Esme, his sister Alice, his cousin Rosalie Hale, and her fiancée Emmett McCarty. Needless to say, I was scared out of my mind.

I knew Alice, of course. She had been dating my best friend Jasper for over a year, and we had become friends of some sort. Alice and Edward were both very attractive, although I couldn't see the resemblance between them.

Alice was tiny and petite, with inky black hair and vivid blue eyes. Her features were all very sharp and angular, down to the spikes in her hair. Edward was a softer version of his twin sister, but over a foot taller and more muscular. Alice talked enough to make up for the silence he had been born with, and I had a feeling the rest of the Cullen family would be just as…enthusiastic.

Edward stopped in a doorway, his hand hovering on the doorknob. I could hear voices and laughter coming from within the room, and even though I knew he couldn't, the expression on his face told me knew he his family members were in there.

"_I love you." _He signed, leaning down and kissing me tenderly on the lips. When we broke apart, I smiled in my usual post-kissing-Edward fashion, with my eyes lidded and dreamy and my smile lazy. I made the same hand gestures he had before, mouthing the words along with it, knowing he could read my lips.

He turned the doorknob and gently pushed the door open, then took my hand and led me into the room.

It was beautiful; the entire wall was made of glass, overlooking the serene lake only several hundred feet away from the mansion the Cullen family lived in. The large room was all decorated for Christmas, with elegant lights, a fire roaring in the large fireplace, and a positively _huge_ Christmas tree in one corner of the room. The ceilings were extremely tall, but the tree's impressive gold star nearly touched.

Edward tugging gently on my hand brought me back to reality, and I caught sight of the five people seated around the warm, inviting fire.

They were just as imposing as the rest of the room; all of them extremely attractive.

Edward's hands left mine as he signed something in the direction of the woman I was assumed was Esme Cullen, his mother. She responded with speed almost was quick as his, and I managed to catch what she was communicating with her son.

"_She's beautiful, Edward."_

He made the simple sign for 'yes' back, and then addressed the rest of the room with unhurried, measured gestures, all of which I was able to make out.

"_This is Bella Swan, my girlfriend." _He signed much slower than usual, probably for the sake of me and his cousins' fiancée. Neither of us could make our fingers move that fast.

Esme Cullen stood up first, her caramel brown hair swinging gracefully.

"Hi, Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you." She said warmly, immediately giving me a warm hug. "Edward has been telling us about you for months." Esme gave me one last squeeze then released me before moving on to her son and giving him a hug as well. "Bella, this is my husband Carlisle" she rested her hand on the shoulder of the man who had been sitting next to her. He smiled and stood up, shaking my hand.

"Thank you for coming, Bella." He said. "This means a lot to all of us." He added, releasing my hand and dropping back onto the loveseat he and his wife had been sitting on. Esme was now standing behind the other loveseat, her hands now resting on the shoulders of the two people that could only be Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty.

"This is my niece Rosalie." Esme said, and Rosalie nodded at me, a grin playing at her red lips. She had the same blue eyes as her cousin Alice, and blonde hair very similar to her uncles'. "And this is her fiancé, Emmett. They're both sophomores in college." Emmett had stood up to great me, shaking my hand firmly with a hand that reminded me of a grizzly bear. Everything about him reminded me of a grizzly bear, actually. He was very tall and muscular, with curly brown hair nearly as dark as mine and light brown eyes. Dimples dotted his cheeks.

"Thank you so much for inviting me over." I said as Esme ushered Edward and I onto the couch next to Alice, who waved and gave both Edward and I a peck on the cheek.

"It's our pleasure." Esme said, offering me and Edward each a cup of tea. I accepted, but Edward shook his head. "Edward has told us all about the famous Bella Swan, and we've just been dying to meet you!" Edward smirked at that, squeezing our intertwined fingers together tighter.

Edward quickly signed something to Esme, something I couldn't make out. She rolled her eyes and signed back slower than he had, so I was able to tell what she was telling him.

"_Can she sign?"_

Edward nodded and I puffed up with pride a little bit. I was honestly very proud of myself in the fact that I had managed to learn a great deal of sign language in six months while still maintaining my grades and participating in all my regular activities.

I was quiet as the conversation began to flow around me. They would include me in often, but I found it extremely amusing to watch and listen to them; all so animated and loud. Occasionally they would talk to fast and Edward would turn to me and slap his right index finger across his left palm.

"_What?"_

I would then try and catch him on the conversation with the bits and pieces of sign language I could get across.

The time spent at the Cullen's house was much more enjoyable than I could have ever imagined, and I was actually having fun. Emmett and Rosalie were both extremely funny, as well as Alice, while Carlisle and Esme were easily humored and had infectious laughs. I was thankful they didn't try and focus on me, because I honestly did not enjoy being at the center of attention.

The topic of school came up, and I thought about how much I hated going to a different school as Edward. I went to public school along with Jasper and Alice, while Esme homeschooled Edward. It was much easier for him, however, because large crowds made him increasingly uncomfortable and it has hard for him to make friends, given his situation.

I loved talking with the Cullen's, it was so easy to just let go of everything and live in the moment. Time was flying by, and before long, Edward was tapping the face of his watch and raising his eyebrows at me.

"_Ready?"_ He signed, moving off the sofa before extending his hand out to me and helping me up as well. I nodded and he casually looped his arm around my shoulders.

I said my goodbyes to the family, promising to visit them all soon.

"_So?" _Edward's smile was expectant, and I couldn't help but smile back. I attempted to sign something, but couldn't remember the correct gestures. Edward chuckled as he walked me to the front gates of the Cullen mansion, where I had told my father to pick me up. _"Just say it." _He signed and then rubbed his forehead, his eyes tired. _"Slow, please_." He added before shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"I had a lot of fun." I said in a careful, slow voice. "Thank you." Edward laughed again as we approached the gate. I could see the light from my father's truck and Edward kissed me softly on the lips.

"_Have a great day. Can you come over tomorrow at three o'clock? My mother wants you over to open u[ presents._" Edward signed rapidly, but I was still able to catch everything. His mother had actually invited me to be a part of their Christmas traditions. My dad honked the horn of his truck impatiently, and I nodded to Edward, turning on my heel towards the red pickup truck. I turned back just as I was getting the passengers' seat, and Edward quickly flashed a torrent of sign language.

"_I love you Isabella. I can't wait to see you again tomorrow." _I nodded and signed "I love you" just as I buckled up my seat belt and my dad pulled away from the Cullen's house. I watched in the rearview mirror as Edward watched our car near the end of the street, then he turned back inside with his grey coat wrapped tightly around him.

Yes, I was going to love Edward Cullen for the rest of my life, no matter what life throws or way.

------

**So, this isn't going to be a one-shot but a full-fledged chapter. I am feeling really really sick lately and need to get to the doctor ASAP. Anyhoo, please review and I will update ASAP.**

**Xoxo-Melodyella aka Mellie**


	2. Lumière

**I'm going to the doctor today, but I had enough time to update. Please review!**

**-----**

EPOV, Christmas 1999:

"_I love you_._"_ Bella signed before closing the passenger door to the truck and buckling up her seatbelt. Every single time her fingers made the beautiful sign, my heart would soar.

I loved Bella with all that I had, and she was truly the best thing in my life right now. I watched as the car disappeared down the street, then made my way back inside. It seemed so much colder outside with Bella next to me; her warmth radiating around the both of us.

The moment I walked back into the house and closed the front door, my mother appeared, hugging me tightly.

"_She's wonderful, Edward. We all really like her."_

Esme's face was so bright and her smile was so wide, I knew this is genuine. But it was hard not to adore Bella.

"_She'll be over at three o'clock tomorrow to open presents."_ I signed quickly, and Esme nodded.

"_That's fantastic. Are you sure that won't cause conflict with her Christmas with her family?"_

"_I'm sure. It's just her and her dad; they live in Forks. Her mother and stepfather live in Arizona." _ I signed with speed that only Esme could keep up with.

She had been teaching me sign language since I was a baby, working with me until I mastered it. By the time I was fourteen, we were both extremely good at signing. The rest of my family, Carlisle and Alice and even my cousin Rosalie, had learned sign language as well, although they moved a lot slower than my mother and I did. And when I was ten, Esme had taught me to read lips. This came very much in handy, especially when people around me couldn't sign.

It had stunned me when Bella had insisted that I teach her sign language. Our first date consisted of me attempting to teach her, and then laughing at her first attempts. But by the end of the night, Bella knew three phrases.

"_I'm having fun with you."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Goodbye."_

The small gestures showed me what kind of person Bella was, and she was beautiful inside and out.

She had amazing mahogany colored hair that fell in loose waves around her shoulders, and the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen. Bella was shorter than me; her head fit under my chin. But I have never felt as complete as I do when I hold her in my arms.

Emmett and Rosalie then came out of the living room, holding hands.

"_Bye, Edward." _Rosalie signed. _"Bella is really great, I'm so glad you brought her today."_

Emmett nodded, and made the sign for 'goodbye'.

"_Thank you. And bye, I'll see you both tomorrow." _I signed back, careful to go slow enough so that they could understand.

"_We'll be here."_ Rosalie grinned as she signed this and Emmett looped his arm around her waist.

Esme said something to them, but I didn't bother to try and read her lips. It didn't really matter.

As Rosalie and Emmett left, I headed upstairs to my room to get some sleep. Bella and I had been up early this morning; and we had gone sledding for a good three hours. Now it was only nine o'clock at night, and I was exhausted and needed some sleep.

No such luck. .when I opened the door to my room, Alice was perched on my bed, bouncing up and down.

"_What do you want?" _I signed, making a face at my twin sister. Alice rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the bed. I sat down next to her and laid back as well, staring up at the ceiling.

"_Everyone really did like Bella, Edward. You had nothing to worry about." _She signed, looking up at the ceiling as well and nuzzling closer to me.

"_Good. And it wasn't me I was worried for, it was Bella. You know better than I do that our family can be quite intense. I didn't want her to be overwhelmed."_

"_We were all on our very best behavior." _

"_Good." _I smirked and turned my head to get a good look at my watch. _"Get out of here, Ali. I need some sleep_."

"_Sleep tight_._"_ Alice signed before rolling off of my bed and leaving the room, a definite spring in her step.

I was glad that everyone liked Bella. I had one girlfriend before Bella, and that was Tanya. She had been deaf as well, but hadn't been born like that. The transition had been very hard for her, and she refused to read lips and could barely sign. I hadn't loved her, not even close, but she had met my family once. Needless to say, seeing the way she acted around other people was a real relationship ender.

I had understood how hard it must have been for her; losing her hearing at age thirteen. But that didn't give her the right to be rude to everyone around her. Tanya had also felt the need to tell me all about what I was missing and how great was to be able to hear. It actually felt like she was rubbing it in my face.

But now I was a lot happier, probably happier than I have ever been, and it's all thanks to Bella.

-----

**I have to get to the doctors now! I hope I don't have anything serious…**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	3. Épicerie Heure

**Oh dear god. So I went to the doctor today and apparently I'm impregnated. My husband and I totally flipped and have been bouncing around all day, and then I figured hey, I'll update. **

**I'm still not feeling overly great, but I'm really excited, so I've got a lot of energy. My due date is May 26.**

------

BPOV, August 1999:

"_Go to the store?" _I made the gestures awkwardly, still unconfident in my sign language abilities. Edward smiled wryly and nodded, jingling his car keys around in his pocket. He stood up and I followed him, walking to the front door of my house.

"_I'll drive."_ Edward signed, mouthing the words as well so that there was no confusion.

I had always wondered if it was difficult for Edward to drive without his hearing. But after one very nerve-racking drive with him, I realized that he was probably a much better driver than I was. He never drifted from the center of the road, his turns were precise, and he barely had to pay attention to the road. Edward did, however, go at least 20 miles over the speed whenever we were on a road that wasn't busy. I had chastised him about it before, but he would just shake his head and go even faster.

Speed was a sort of escape for Edward. If he could go fast, it was like he could just leave everything else behind.

Our drive, as usual, was silent. But silence with Edward was special. But it was also very…_tension_ filled. Edward and I had kissed and held hands, nothing more. I knew that I loved him, but hadn't told him because I doubted he loved me. But the sexual tension I was feeling was so powerful, there was no way in hell it was one-sided.

Edward parked in the grocery store parking lot, then got out of the car and opened my door for me before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt.

"_What do you need?"_ He signed with one hand as we walked, hand in hand, into the busy grocery store.

"_A little bit of everything."_ I signed back, which was unsurprisingly even more difficult with one hand. _"My dad was supposed to go. He forgot."_ Edward nodded as I grabbed a cart, not releasing his hand, and started down the first aisle.

"Bella?" A familiar voice came from behind me, and I whipped around in search of whoever had just called my name.

"Oh. Hi, Mike." I waved halfheartedly at my classmate, Mike Newton, with the hand that wasn't being held by Edward.

I didn't really have a problem with Mike, he was just a little too pushy and could sometimes be a jerk.

"Who's your friend?" Mike asked, coming closer and touching my elbow lightly. I jerked away and shot him a confused look.

"Mike, this is Edward." I mumbled. "Edward," I yanked lightly on his hand to get his attention, then signed the rest of my sentence.

"_This is Mike. He goes to my school, and he's kind of an ass."_ Edward grinned at my insult, and Mike looked from Edward to me, confused.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, and I felt the blood boil underneath my skin.

There was nothing _wrong_ with Edward. I was sick of people treating him like he was so different. Yes, he couldn't hear. But that didn't make him a freak.

"Nothing's wrong with him." I snapped, and Edward slipped his arm around my waist. "He's deaf." Mike rolled his eyes and lightly poked my arm.

"Why are you getting so defensive, Izzy? It's not like he can hear me." Mike laughed, and I moved closer to Edward.

"He can read your lips." I said coolly. "And I don't appreciate people acting like my boyfriends different; he's just like everyone else."

Mike recoiled and raised his eyebrows; holding his hands up in the air as if he was admitting defeat. That's right, Newton. Back off.

I had no idea why I was suddenly so defensive of Edward, but when it shone throw, it was very strong.

"He's your boyfriend, huh?" Mike glanced at Edward again, a very obvious look of contempt in his eyes. "So you'll be taking him to the homecoming dance?" I shrugged, a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Maybe." I managed, making sure to maintain eye contact with Mike. Mike looked down the aisle, obviously uncomfortable now. "We have to finish our shopping." I said coolly, and Edward took my hand again. "Bye, Mike. I'll see you when school starts again."

"Yeah. Bye." Mike nodded at me and walked away awkwardly, his hands in his pockets and his head ducked. Edward and I both watched him walk away, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"_You're right, he was an ass."_ Edward signed; a wide smile on his face. I laughed and we continued down the aisle. I took a deep breath before stopping in the middle of the aisle to face Edward. He paused as welling; slapping his right index finger across his left palm.

"_What?"_

I sighed and rummaged around in my purse for the pad of paper and pen I had started to carry with me ever since I started dating Edward.

_Homecoming. I know it's in over a month, but I would really love for you to come with me. You mean a lot to me, Edward._

I handed him the note, my cheeks blazing red. He gave me a small smile which soon grew as he read the note.

"_I would love that." _He signed, crumpling the note up in his fist and leaning down slightly to kiss me on the lips, very tenderly.

_I love __**you**__._

I wanted more than anything to tell him that, but it would have to wait.

-----

**Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	4. Père et Edward

**Oh man my husband is cracking me up. We got back to Chicago this afternoon and he immediately called his man-child brigade over. They spent the next two **_**hours**_** fighting over what Jensen and I should name our baby. Apparently, if it's a boy, his name has to be Albert Matt Devon Paulie Pujols Henway. And if it's a girl, they want me to name her Colgate Henway. Like the freaking toothpaste.**

**I wanted to thank you all for your good wishes. That's very sweet of each and every one of you! My husband and I are very excited!**

**-----**

BPOV, September 1999:

"So, what are your homecoming plans?" My father, Charlie, asked gruffly, looking up from his bowl of cereal and the newspaper. I froze while washing the dishes, a sudsy plate slipping out of my hands and falling into the soapy water; causing a large splash. Charlie laughed but set his newspaper down, obviously waiting for my answer to his homecoming question. "Any boys ask you yet?"

"Not exactly." I said evasively, picking back up the plate I had dropped and scrubbing it again.

"Well, I'm sure someone will. That Newton boy seems to have it bad for you." Charlie said wryly, shaking his head.

"That's not what I meant." I said slowly, turning off the water and turning around to face Charlie head on. "I kind of asked someone."

Charlie's brow crinkled, and he pushed his cereal bowl to the side.

"Um, who?" He asked, lacing his fingers together.

"Edward Cullen." I said quietly.

His facial expression didn't change.

"He from around here? I don't know that name…" Charlie finally said, scratching his chin absentmindedly.

"He lives a few towns over and he's homeschooled, but his sister Alice Cullen just started at my school this year. And dad…he's really special to me. I like him. A lot." I explained, wringing my hands together nervously. Charlie had always been extremely overprotective of me when it came to boys, especially if he didn't know the particular boy in question.

"I always thought you'd end up with Jasper, close as you two have been these last couple of years." Charlie said thoughtfully, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Jasper is my best friend, dad, and has been since the fourth grade. It would be way too weird. Besides" I sat down at the kitchen table across from him "Jasper is dating Alice. Edward's sister."

"Hmm." Charlie frowned and gave me a pointed look. "So is this Edward boy the one you've been seeing? The one you won't let me meet yet?"

"The very same." I said lightly, not exactly sure how to tell my father about Edward being deaf.

"So what's wrong with him that you wouldn't bring him over?" Charlie asked jokingly, making me bite the inside of my cheek.

Even though I knew Charlie had no idea about Edward's condition and that he was just joking, but the comment still made me angry all the same.

"There's nothing wrong with him." I said defensively, sharp edge to my tone. Charlie gave me a confused look and I sighed in defeat, placing my hands flat on the table. "Edward…he's deaf." I finally said quietly. "He can't hear or speak at all." Charlie cleared his throat, probably embarrassed by his previous comment.

"How do you care so much about him then? If you can't _talk_ to him?" Charlie's voice was a little rough, but I knew he was just being his overprotective self.

"He's teaching me sign language." I said simply. "And he can read lips. Besides…we have more of a connection than just talking. It's like he can read my mind; he reads people very easily."

"Do I know his parents?" Charlie asked after a few moments of silence, and I knew he was silently telling me he was okay with me seeing Edward. Charlie was never one for emotional moments or real father and daughter talks, they made him uncomfortable.

"Maybe. His father's a doctor at the hospital here in Forks. His name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I muttered, taking Charlie's near empty cereal bowl and dumping the now soggy Cheerio's in the trash.

"Hmm…blonde? Tall?" Charlie asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never even met him. Look, dad, Edward is coming over in a few minutes to watch a movie. Can he meet you then? It's very important to him that he formally introduces himself." I couldn't contain the smile that burst forth from my lips whenever I talked or thought about Edward.

"Yeah. That's fine." Charlie said, returning to the sports section of the newspaper.

I left him alone and busied myself with the dirty dishes in the sink, humming a tune quietly under my breath. I loved mornings like this; ones that were sunny (rare for Forks), bright, and full of promise. I was confident Edward would make a good impression on Charlie, he could be impossibly charming when he wanted to be.

Before long, I heard a car roll up the driveway and I peeked out the window to see Edward's silver car.

"Dad, he's here." I said, moving towards the door. "Please, be nice." I pleaded.

"I'm always nice!" Charlie shouted, obviously liking the fact he didn't have to lower his voice as a courtesy. I swung the front door open just as Edward got on the porch. His bronze hair gleamed in the rare rays of sunlight, and his emerald eyes were sparkling at me.

He waved as a hello and pecked my cheek as I stepped aside to let him into the house. Both he and Alice were teaching me sign language now, and I pleased to say that I had gotten a lot better.

"_My dad wants to meet you. He's a little tough sometimes, but he's honestly just a little overprotective."_ I signed slowly, not wanted to make any mistakes. Edward nodded.

"_Alright. And by the way, you look beautiful." _He signed, and I glanced down at my appearance.

I certainly did _not_ look beautiful. My hair was pulled into a very ratty ponytail and I was wearing a pair of ancient sweats. I swatted his arm playfully and rolled my eyes. He just shrugged and kissed my forehead before I took his hand and led him out of the hallway and into our kitchen.

"Dad." I said loudly, and Charlie looked up from his newspaper again. "This is Edward." Charlie stood up, coming over to us and folding his arms across his chest.

"_Edward, this is my dad. Sorry in advance." _ I signed, and Edward and Charlie shook hands civilly. Edward gestured from himself to me to Charlie, indicating that he wanted me to translate for him. I nodded.

"He says that it's really nice to meet you." I said slowly as Edward signed the words to me, keeping his eyes on Charlie. "And that he wants me to know-" Edward stopped abruptly, then shook his head, and then made the signs again, this time much slower. "Oh, sorry." I blushed. "He wants_ you _to know that he respects me and will never intentionally cause me any kind of pain."

It was little embarrassing having to relay the conversation to my father, but I didn't care. This was a part of Edward, and I would take any part of him I could get.

"Good. And it's nice to meet you too." Charlie said gruffly. He patted me on the shoulder, and then cast a look at the clock on the wall. "I have to get over to La Push; I'll leave you two alone." Charlie raised his eyebrows at me. "Behave." He said firmly, getting his coat and then slipping out the back door.

"_He's a little rough around the edges." _I signed as Edward followed me from the kitchen into the living room. He sat down on the couch as I put the DVD in. When I came to sit next to him, he shook his head firmly and pulled me into his lap so that we were both sprawled out on the couch, me lying comfortably across his toned body; our feet tangled together.

This was the closer we'd ever been. And for now, it was good enough.

-----

**Sleepy, and a little nauseous. Gonna have some crackers and then get some sleep.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	5. Tu Prends ma Peur

**Just a little heads up, most of this story is going to be in BPOV. I will throw in a little EPOV every now and then, though.**

**Again, thanks for all the good wishes. We appreciate them. **

**And no, I am not naming my child either of those names! :)**

**-----**

BPOV, September 2001:

I stared at the television, transfixed. I felt Edward come up from behind me, and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"_Are you coming to bed?"_ Edward signed, then rubbed my back soothingly. I shook my head and turned around, practically falling into his open arms.

"_It could have been Jasper." _I signed, and then started crying. _"Or me. Or you. Or Alice, it could have been-" _ I was signing frantically now, tears clouding my vision. Edward gently grabbed my hands, forcing me to stop.

"_But it wasn't." _He signed, embracing me and rocking back and forth slightly. _"We're all fine."_ I just nodded and continued to cry, dissolving into a blubbery mess, while Edward remained calm.

We were living in New York City, and today, September 11, a terrorist attack occurred. It was terrifying, people were running everywhere, screaming and crying. Strangers were grabbing each other's hands and embracing, seeking any form of comfort they could find. And I had been alone this is chaos, utterly petrified. Alice worked near the World Trade center- at a coffee shop only a few blocks away. And Jasper, he could have been there with her.

And Edward, he _had_ been with Alice. I had gone looking for them, knowing I would never be able to bear losing either one of them; they were both so special to me.

_Earlier that day:_

"Alice!" I shouted, looking around desperately. People were everywhere, running around and shouting for their friends and loved ones. I heard someone scream that the other tower had been hit, and my heart sunk.

This couldn't be happening.

"Bella! Bella, over here!" The instant I heard Alice's high pitched voice, I relaxed. They were fine. I whirled around, looking for Alice and Edward. I spotted them, standing calmly by the door to the coffee shop. Alice, however, had a gash on her forehead, which was now bleeding profusely.

"Oh shit, Alice! What happened to your head?" I asked, throwing myself at both of them. Edward kissed the top of my head and I scanned his body frantically, searching for injuries.

"_I'm fine." _He signed. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Alice.

"It's nothing, Bella, I just smacked my head in all the panic and clamor." She explained sheepishly. "Besides, you've done this same thing to yourself thousands of times. It's not a big deal."

"You're bleeding from the head, Alice, you need to-" I started, but a man came up to me and stopped me.

"I'm a doctor, I'll look at your friend and then we _all_ need to get out of here." He said urgently, reaching for Alice.

"Thank you." I said breathlessly, grabbing Edward's hand.

"What about you?" The man said, looking quickly at Edward and then back to Alice. Edward, understandably, didn't answer. "Hey." He said in a louder voice, tapping Edward's shoulder. "What about you, are you alright?" He asked, obviously now a little agitated. Edward tapped his ear, indicating that he couldn't hear the man. But he just rolled his eyes and asked the question yet again, louder.

That, along with the fear of the situation occurring right now, made me snap and brought out that protective and defensive streak I had for Edward.

"He can't hear you." I snapped. "He's deaf, so stop yelling at him."

"Oh. I'm sorry." The man blushed and finished wiping the blood from Alice's forehead. I just glared at him and hugged Edward tighter against me, never wanting to let go.

His fingers combed gently through my hair and I bit my lip, trying not to cry.

This couldn't be happening, it was just so terrible.

"We need to get out of here." Alice said, glancing up at the sky. I knew she was just as scared as I was. She took my hand and started pulling me down the sidewalk, and I clung tight to Edward, trying desperately not to cry.

We were going to be fine. We had to be.

Edward was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and these two years I have known him have been the happiest times of my life. I went to NYU and we shared an apartment with Alice and Jasper, and our lives were actually working out.

Why did things have to change? Why was this _happening_?

_End Flashback_

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice appeared in the doorway of her and Jasper's room, wearing an old pair of sweats and rubbing her eyes.

I could feel Edward signing something, but I didn't care enough to see what. I just buried my face into his chest and let the tears fall down my face. Alice seemed to accept whatever Edward was telling her, because I heard her bedroom door close and then everything was silent. Edward's fingers tangled gently in my hair, and his lips trailed kisses across the top of my head and forehead.

I tried to forget all that happened today and just live in the moment, but it was impossible. Everything I had seen, everything I had heard, was forever imprinted in my mind. Edward pulled away from me slightly, glancing over me with a concerned expression.

"_Come on, sweetheart, let's go to bed."_ He signed, offering me his hand. I sniffled pathetically and nodded, wiping the remainder of my tears away with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. And when he took my hand in his and led me into our bedroom, I remembered each and every reason I loved him.

And he loved me back. That love would be the thing to keep me going.

-----

**Going out with some friends/family in a few minutes to break the news...I can practically hear the screaming and squealing already. **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie **


	6. Injury

**Hey everyone, this is Mellie's husband, Jensen. Mel took a spill last night and broke three fingers on her right hand, so she won't be able to type for a while. We went to the hospital to make sure everything was alright, and they told her no typing, writing, or using her hand excessively. So Mel wanted me to type this up for her and post it so you guys would all know what's going on. **

**And she says xoxo, Melodyella aka Mellie**

**And I say bye.**


	7. Amour

**Did another story like this one, called "L'amour est Aveugle". It's not in any way related to this story, but it is similar. **

**Check it out if you have time.**

**My husband is typing this for me! Shout out to Jensen!**

**-----**

BPOV, Homecoming 1999:

"Come on guys, let's get a move on!" Jasper yelled up the stairs, and Alice and I dissolved into giggles.

The two of us were upstairs in my room, doing our hair and makeup before homecoming. Edward and Jasper had been waiting downstairs for us to finish for over an hour now, and we're still not done.

"I love your dress, Alice." I sighed, touching the silky smooth silver fabric of her dress that cascaded down her body like a waterfall. "It's just so perfect for you." Alice grinned and gripped my hand sweetly.

"Thanks, Bella. But I _adore_ your dress too. I did a fantastic job picking it out, didn't I?" she teased, and I blushed, looking down at my elegant dark blue dress, which was ruffled and was cut right above my knees.

"Yes, you did." I admitted. "I love it." I glanced in the mirror and sighed, smoothing down my dark brown curls worriedly. "Alice, can I ask you something?" I asked, meeting Alice's eyes in the reflection in the mirror.

She smiled and rested her hand on my shoulder. "Anything, Bella. I think of you as a sister." I smiled back at her and sighed.

"I need you to teach me some things in sign language." I explained, opening the drawer to my nightstand and pulling out a pad of paper. "These are all the things I eventually want to learn." I informed Alice, showing her the list. "But _these_" I circled two things on the list "are things I want to know for tonight."

Alice took the list from me and looked at the phrases I had circled. Her eyebrows raised and I saw a glimmer of tears in her eyes. "Oh, Bella…do you really?" She asked, putting the list down on my bed and hugging me tightly.

"Yes." I whispered in her ear, unable to contain the grin that broke out across my face. "But Alice, please don't tell Edward about it. I really want to tell him tonight after the dance." Alice broke away from me, smiling ear to ear.

"Oh don't worry; I wouldn't ruin something like this!" She squealed, grinning just as wide as I was. "I can't believe this, Bella. It's so great." She said earnestly, and her squeals of excitement were interrupted by a sharp knocking on the door.

"Guys, _come on_!" Jasper groaned from the other side of the door. "We have a damn dance to get to!"

"Keep your pants on!" Alice shouted, banging on the door as well. "We'll be out in just a few minutes!" I giggled and sunk down onto the bed and Alice bounced over next to me.

"Okay, now pay close attention!" Alice said happily, and she proceeded to teach me the two signs I needed to know.

-----

The gym was decorated, everyone was dancing around, and the homecoming dance was in full swing. I gripped Edward's hand tightly and we followed Jasper and Alice through the throngs of people. I saw people staring at Edward, and although I felt a flair of jealousy, I couldn't blame them. He truly was beautiful.

My friend Jessica appeared at our sides the second we came to a stop near the gym doors; an expectant smile plastered on her face.

"Bella!" She shouted over the music, swaying her hips slightly. "Who's your date?" She asked, gesturing to Edward.

"This is Edward Cullen." I said loudly, and Jessica fluttered her eyelashes at him. "We've been dating since June." I added possessively, and Edward rested his hand on my waist.

"Alice Cullen's brother?" She asked, and I nodded. "Why doesn't he go to our school?"

"He's homeschooled." I said, just as the music changed to a slow song. "Sorry, we're going to go dance." I said, pulling Edward away.

"_She was friendly."_ Edward observed as he placed his hand back on my waist and guided me towards the dance floor.

"_I can't dance." _I signed, blushing and stopping just before the dance floor.

"_Sure you can."_ Edward smiled sweetly and offered me his hand. _"Come on, it'll be fine." _I stared at his hand for a moment before grabbing his hand and letting him lead me onto the dance floor. _"Just relax." _Edward mouthed, and I sighed and leaned my hand against my chest and we swayed to the music. Edward gently kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes as Edward held me tighter.

In this moment, it was astoundingly easy to forget all the problems in the world. Edward smelled _amazing_ and he felt just right against me. I was just tall enough that my head fit easily right under his chin, and if I stood on my tiptoes, I could kiss him whenever I wanted.

After a few songs, a glass of punch, and several awkward conversations with my classmates, I was starting to get bored. It was time to use one of the two signs Alice had taught me earlier tonight.

"_Can we get out of here?" _I signed, looking up at Edward hopefully. He smiled and nodded, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the crowded gym. We waved goodbye to Jasper and Alice as we passed them, and escaped into the cool night air.

"_What do you want to do?" _Edward signed as we got into my car. I had claimed driving rights for tonight, much to Edward's displeasure.

"_The meadow?"_ I signed, referring to the meadow Edward and I often went to. It was secluded in a nearby forest and was astoundingly peaceful. _"I have a flashlight in the back of the truck, so it won't be too dark."_

"_Ok_._"_ Edward reached into the backseat and easily located the flashlight. _"Alright, let's go."_

We drove in the usual silence, but this was different. I don't think I've ever been this nervous. It only took a few minutes to drive to the meadow, and once we got out of the car we joined hands, Edward took the flashlight, and we walked towards the center of the grassy, serene meadow.

Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap, kissing me sweetly. I didn't care if my dress was dirty, it didn't matter.

"_I need to tell you something."_ I signed, pulling away from him slightly. He looked confused, so I took a deep breath and made the sign I had wanted to make since the night I first met him. _"I love you."_ Edward stared at me for a moment, but in a good way. I had never seen such a big smile on his beautiful face.

"_I love you too." _He signed, and a huge weight was suddenly lifted off my shoulders.

He loved me too.

-----

**I was going to post this last night, but I fell asleep in the taxi and Jensen carried me upstairs and opted not to wake me. I'm cool with that.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie and Jensen!**


	8. Bénit L'union

**Some people asked what the other sign Alice taught Bella was. Go back and read chapter seven, because it's definitely mentioned about half way through.**

**Whew, this has taken forever to get out, and I'm sorry about that.**

**Sadly, this is the last chapter. I really don't have anything left for this story, which makes me sad. When I first started it, the creative juices were flowing, but they seemed to have stalled, which is quite sad. And I'**

**Oh well. Please review!**

**------**

BPOV, August 13, 2004:

Marriage. The social institution under which a man and woman establish their decision to live as husband and wife by legal commitments or religious ceremonies. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish. The whole nine yards.

And despite the fears I had about being so committed one person for the rest of my life, I was calmed by the knowledge that the other person would be Edward.

Getting married was Edward's idea, not mine. Although I loved him more than my own life, marriage wasn't something that I wanted to enter into lightly. He asked me solidly once a day for a week straight, and I kept telling him that I needed time. And then, on the eighth time that he asked, I said yes without another thought.

What had I been thinking, putting it off for so long? I loved him. And he loved me. The obstacles set in front of us were just that; obstacles that we were meant to overcome. And we could overcome them if we just banded together and stuck through everything thick and thin. Things were not easy for us, and they never really would be. There was no telling what would happen in our future, but all I really needed to know was that through everything, the two of us would be in it together.

So here I was, wearing a very simple white sundress and a pair of comfortable white sandals, about to get married.

Alice had freaked out and very nearly killed us when we said we were doing this wedding in a simple and informal fashion. Neither of Edward nor I wanted a big wedding, so the only people that would be present at our beachside nuptials would be my dad and his girlfriend Sue, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmet. And I wouldn't have it any other way; they were the people closest to us and were also the most important people in our lives.

After the ceremony, our families would fly home and Edward and I would stay for our honeymoon. The ten of us had been here at the resort for a week, and it had been amazingly fun. We had done a lot of fun activities around the beach, and Edward and I had stolen away every chance we got.

"Bella, are you ready yet?" Alice asked, coming into the room and looking me up and down. "Oh, Bella, you look beautiful! I wasn't into the idea of such a simple wedding…but it really does suit you and Edward perfectly."

"Thanks." I said, blushing and bringing up a hand to self consciously touch my hair. Rosalie had put it up in a casual updo, and I was worried about accidentally messing it up. "Alice…why am I so nervous?" I asked, biting my lip and wringing my hands together. "My heart is beating a thousand times a minute and I can't relax…"

Alice smiled sympathetically, putting her arm around me. "Honey, that's totally and completely normal. You're _supposed_ to be nervous. This really is a big decision, and even though you and Edward are meant to be, marriage isn't easy. Jasper and I have only been married for a year and we've already learned that marriage doesn't come easily. You two are going to have to learn as you go and compromise, or otherwise you're not going to be a very happy camper. You and Edward are going to have your fair share of problems and troubles, but I know everything is going to be fine. You love each other, and you can make things work.

I nodded, taking a big breath and then throwing my arms around her. "Thank you, Alice. I just want to get this wedding over with and get on to the marriage."

"And the honeymoon." Alice winked, and I blushed. "Oh, little Bella, just don't be so sensitive." She laughed, rubbing my arm. "We all know you and Edward have sex."

"Let's talk about something else." I said, looking down at my feet and still blushing. "When is your flight back home?" I asked, and Alice grinned impishly at me, rubbing her hands together. "Alice, come on…I really don't want to talk about my sex life, especially since you're Edward's _sister_. Do you really want to know about it?"

"Fine…and the flight leaves at seven o'clock tonight. That'll give us plenty of time, because you're not having a reception." Alice said, a hint of resentment obvious in her voice.

I swatted her arm playfully. "Right. No reception, we're just going to go out to dinner."

"Bella…no reception means no cake." Alice pointed out, and I rolled my eyes just as someone knocked on the hotel room door.

I hurried over to unlock it, first looking through the peephole to see who it was. My dad. I swung the door open, smiling widely at him. Charlie's breath caught slightly, and then he smiled at me, and I noticed that his eyes were a little glassy. "You look beautiful." He said in a low voice, reaching out and squeezing my hand.

"Thank you, dad." I said. "Are we ready to start?" He nodded, and Alice hurried forward, handing me my simple bouquet of flowers.

"Let's get going!" Alice said happily, picking up her flowers as well and leading Charlie and I down the hallway and outside to where the ceremony would take place. The sun was just starting to set, and everything looked absolutely perfect. Our families were all sitting down, talking quietly, and Edward and Jasper were standing by the minister, facing away from all of us; looking out towards the ocean.

The music started up and everyone stood and looked towards us as Alice, my only bridesmaid, started to make her way down the short aisle. Jasper gently nudged Edward's arm, and both of them turned and faced me. The moment Edward's green eyes met mine, all my fears and worries suddenly vanished and a feeling of calm washed over me.

This is our destiny.

-----

**Please review, I hope you liked it!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


End file.
